The Silent Red Ranger
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Lauren Shiba is the talkative red ranger, while her twin brother Jayden is the silent one. When the other Power Rangers are called together to fight off the Nighlok, will they be able to get Jayden to talk again?
1. Origins

I OWN NOTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR!

* * *

"Look before you, Moogers! These are the eighteenth leaders of the Samurai Power Rangers, descendants of the man who destroyed your masters years ago," a man in his late thirties early forties said.

The monsters changed their stances as the man kept on talking.

"You have two choices: retreat now, or become rust on their blades."

The two red-clad people reached to the front of their belts and opened a compartment. The compartment held a disk. As one put the disk on the end of his sword, the other looked at the man and began talking.

"Don't bother," the man looked at the red-clad girl, as it was a woman's voice that talked, "I don't want them to retreat. I wanna take them for a spin."

The other red-clad person nodded and they both took their swords and swung it in front of them. They then let theswords rest on their left shoulders before they attacked the monsters (Moogers).

* * *

After defeating the Moogers, they de-morphed out of their red suits while walking to the man, revealing that they were a boy and a girl underneath the helmets.

"Wonderful. I'm so proud that the boy and girl I've devoted my life to training have grown to be master samurai and are ready to lead others into battle."

"But we're used to fighting alone," the girl with blonde hair said, "I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"The nighlok attacks are escalating. More and more of them are coming across to do their evil."

"Sure, and if any more Moogers dare pay us a visit they'll get a taste of our spin swords."

She pulled at the boy's sleeve and began to walk away.

"Do not underestimate the power of Master Xandred if he awakens," she froze mid-step, "his Nighlok allegiance are too much for two people. Even ones as strong as you two," the man paused as the girl turned her head back in his direction, "teams of samurai have battled this evil for centuries."

The girl turned around fully to look at the man, the boy following her lead.

"We're really supposed to lead a team?"

"It's what your training has prepared you for. There are four others that have trained for these dark days, and they await the call to join you two and to fight as samurai rangers."

She nodded and pulled at the boy's sleeve again and walked away from the man, "I understand. We'll do whatever it takes," was all she said. The man nodded and followed the two teens.

* * *

Back at a house, the girl and boy were playing with what looked like a toy that jumped from the girl to the boy. The man, whose name was Ji, walked over to them.

"Lauren! Jayden!" they both looked up, "Master Xandred must have awakened. A new raid of Nighlok more powerful than ordinary Moogers have mobilized. You guys cannot wait any longer. The time has come to summon your team of samurai rangers."

"Are you sure we're ready to lead?" the girl, Lauren, asked.

"Two samurais are strong, but a team is unbeatable. Just remember your father's words as he left for his final battle."

' _This is to be yours. One day the great responsibility of being Red Rangers will fall to you both. Remember, protect the world from evil, stand by your allies, and never run from a battle.'_

"You're right, Ji. We'll never forget his last words. We must not fail. We are the Red Rangers."

"The other Rangers have spent their whole lives preparing to fulfill their samurai destinies. Fulfill your destinies to lead them."

Both Lauren and Jayden nodded. Ji notched an arrow into a bow and fired. He then did the same with three others. He proceeded to give them four samuraizers, two to each, explaining to give the samuraizers to the other Rangers. After telling them the coordinates, they ran off on the back of a horse, Lauren in front and Jayden in the back.

* * *

"The ranger emblem! Wait! Wait wait wait!" a boy in blue said. The car stopped in front of him. The back window opened to reveal a girl with black hair.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know the red ranger was a girl!"

"I'm not the red ranger," she said as he climbed out of the car, "I'm the pink. My name's Mia."

A girl with blonde hair and a yellow blouse ran up to them.

"Are you the red ranger?" she asked the boy in blue.

"No, I'm the blue."

"Oh."

"You guys must be my peeps," a boy in green said after running up to them.

"You're the red ranger?" the boy in blue asked.

"No, I'm mighty green."

A horse's neigh interrupted the boy in green's next words.

"With an entrance like that you have to be the red ranger," the green clothed boy said.

"Yes, we are the red rangers," Lauren said.

"We?"

Jayden peeked his head out from behind her, smiling shyly.

"Oh."

"We're your team of samurai!" the blue clothed boy said.

"Let me warn you now, if you follow us, there is no turning back. Either we defeat the Nighlok together, or they will take over the world. We will give these," she held up a samuraizer, "to only those who are ready to accept the challenge," she and Jayden both got off the horse, "do not accept because you were trained to do so. Accept only if you are willing to commit and fight as samurai power rangers with all your heart."

The blue clothed boy looked at his swimming cap and goggles before looking away from them and up at the two red rangers.

"Without hesitation," he said.

"I've been planning for this since I was a little girl. So yes," Mia said.

"I'm ready to give it all I've got," the girl in yellow said.

"Okay okay, do we have to be so formal? Let's do this thing!" the guy in green said.

Lauren turned around to grab the samuraizers she had put in a pack on the horse out. She then tossed her two to the blue and yellow rangers while Jayden tossed his to the green and pink rangers.

"Let's go," Lauren said.

Along the way there, the others learned each other's names. Mia was the pink ranger, Emily the yellow, Kevin the blue, Mike the green, and Jayden and Lauren the red rangers.

They walked to the battle in a line. The line went Mia, Mike, Jayden, Lauren, Kevin, and Emily. They then flipped their samuraizers on and drew their symbols. Once they were in their suits, they fought the Nighlok until they won. When they did win, Lauren smiled.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours."

* * *

Once they were back at the Shiba house, Emily began to speak.

"What a rush. We did good."

"Piece of cake," Mike agreed with her.

"We could never have done it without each other," Lauren said, Jayden nodding at her words.

"Thank you for leading us into battle," Kevin said.

"Bravo."

They all turned around to see Ji walking toward them.

"Such energy, such grace."

"Who is that?" Mike asked.

"This is Ji, our mentor," Lauren said.

"Welcome to your new home," Ji said, "you've all come from different places and families, but share one noble goal. I'm very proud of how you've all come together."

"We just followed some good advice and worked as a team."

"Yes, but you are not just any team. You are the Samurai Rangers."

They all put their Zords together and spoke one line, other than Jayden, of course.

"Rangers together, Samurai forever!"

They then watched as their symbols floated into the sky.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews! Also, I think this will be the only one where I use an episode for "guidance" (guidance being taking the episode and writing it down line by line). But, if you want me to do it again, I'll do it again.


	2. Learning

I OWN NOTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR!

* * *

A couple of days after getting together for the first time, the Rangers sat down to talk about themselves and to get to know each other. They all got settled in the living room.

"As you all know, my name is Lauren," the female red ranger started, "I'm 17 years old, and that's about it."

"Is your hair naturally blonde?" Mike asked.

Lauren chuckled and shook her head no.

"Okay, well, my name is Michael, but I go by Mike, as you know. I'm 17 years old, and I love video games," the green ranger said.

"My name is Kevin, as you know as well, I'm 17 years old, and I love swimming," the blue ranger said.

"My name is Mia, as you all know, I'm 17 years old, and I love cooking!" the pink ranger exclaimed.

"My name is Emily, which you already knew, I'm 16 years old, and I love playing my flute," the yellow ranger told them.

"You'll play for us one day, right?" Lauren asked.

"If you guys want me to, sure!"

They all chuckled and nodded their heads yes.

"What about you?" Mia asked Jayden, "who are you? How old are you? What do you like to do?"

Jayden looked at Ji, who was also in the room with them. At his nod, the male red ranger began to use sign language.

"My name is Jayden, I'm 17 years old, and I'm Lauren's twin brother," Ji said as he was doing the translating.

"Hi, Jayden! It's nice to meet you! And I didn't know you were mute. Or are you deaf?" Mia asked.

Jayden chuckled silently before signing (Ji translating):

"I'm actually not deaf or mute."

"Oh."

Lauren chuckled at everyone's confused faces (except for Ji and Jayden's, of course).

"Jayden is a selective mute. He only talks when he wants to, which hasn't been since he and I were 4," she explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Kevin said with uncertainty in his voice.

That day, the others began to learn easy signs so they could understand what Jayden was saying. They learned 'yes', 'no', 'I don't know', 'sorry', and 'it's okay'. Mia walked to the kitchen to cook lunch for the others, while the rest of the Rangers sat in the living room to relax and play video games. Mike got all the others to try them out. Kevin and Mike played against each other before the green ranger won. Emily went against Mike, only to lose as well. Lauren was close to winning but still lost by a few points.

"Wanna try, Jayden?" the green ranger asked.

Jayden thought for a moment before signing 'okay'. Mike smiled and handed him the second controller. After explaining how to play, they began the match. The game lasted for ten minutes before Jayden finished him off.

"Wow. I cannot believe you beat me," Jayden began to use the sign for 'sorry' before Mike chuckled, "good job, dude."

Jayden nodded with a smile. Mia then announced lunch was ready. They sat at the bar in the kitchen and got their plates. They then took a bite. Lauren's face showed enjoyment. Kevin, Mike, and Emily looked like they wanted to spit it out, but they put on fake smiles to not hurt Mia's feelings. Jayden's eyes were as wide as quarters. He swallowed the food down before drinking his whole glass of milk. Mia immediately became concerned.

"Are you okay, Jayden? What was wrong?"

He began to sign something, but no one knew what he was saying, Lauren included. His movements were too quick for her to figure out.

"Woah, Jay. Slow down! Can you repeat that?"

Jayden gave her a look that clearly said 'really?' but he nodded anyway and repeated what he had signed. Lauren then translated.

"'I said that it was really hot. I wasn't expecting it to be that hot'."

"Oops! Sorry, Jayden," Mia said.

Jayden just waved it off by signing 'it's okay' and with a smile. They then resumed eating lunch. Well, Lauren eating what Mia had cooked and the others eating sandwiches behind the pink ranger and the female red ranger's backs.

After lunch, they went outside to train. It was Mia against Emily, Mike against Kevin, and Lauren against Jayden. They did a challenge to see who was the strongest. Mia won against Emily, Kevin won against Mike, and Jayden and Lauren were tied. Emily and Mike went at it, and Mike came out winning. Mia went against Kevin and the blue ranger won, while the two red rangers battled and Jayden won. It was then Kevin against Jayden. The other Rangers placed bets for who they thought would win. Mike and Emily bet for Jayden while the other two bet for Kevin.

* * *

Jump over left leg, duck under sword, kick at legs, swing sword at the other sword, etc.. This was what went through Jayden's head when he and Kevin were training/fighting. He knew he couldn't give it his all, or else Kevin would get seriously hurt. The male red ranger saw Kevin work up a sweat while he himself was completely dry.

"Come on, Jayden! Stop holding back!" Lauren called out.

Kevin then stopped.

"Wait, you've been holding back?"

Jayden immediately began to sign something when Ji walked outside.

"What is going on?"

"Lauren says that Jayden here has been holding back on us," Mike explained.

"Is that true, Jayden?"

The male red ranger nodded before signing something. Lauren translated.

"I didn't want to hurt him or the others. You know that, Mentor."

"I do, Jayden," Ji started, "but if they don't know their limits or yours, it can end badly in a battle if you got controlled like Kevin was. You never know when they'll need to, right?"

Jayden looked away and nodded again before signing (Lauren translating):

"You're right. I wish you weren't, but you are."

Ji smiled and nodded. He then waved his hand at Kevin and Jayden. The blue ranger immediately began to attack when the male red ranger's back was turned, but Jayden turned around at the last second and put Kevin on his back. The blue ranger's eyes widened in shock. Jayden also widened his eyes and helped Kevin up. He then signed 'sorry'.

"Hey, it's okay. Good move, by the way."

Jayden smiled and the others went on their merry way. Little did Kevin and the others know, he only had let a little more power show. He was still holding back, and he had a theory that Ji knew it too.

* * *

So... what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Lemme know in the reviews! Feedback is how I learn and improve :)


	3. I've Got A Spell On Blue

**I got a new code for everyone! Starting this chapter, by the way.**

 **Key:** "Normal speak" _'Flashback/thoughts'_ "Jayden's signs being translated"

 **Hope this helps :)**

I DON'T ANYTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR!

* * *

Two swords were held together at the points by the blue ranger and the male red ranger. The other rangers and Ji were on the sidelines watching. The two boys then flipped their sword blades upside down and began the battle. They spun around to face each other and Kevin ran at Jayden, sword up over his head and he brought it down on the other. Jayden blocked the attack and turned around. He then ducked under the blue ranger's sword. They kept going in the same pattern for a bit when the others began to talk.

"He's got mad skills," Mike said, "I'm impressed."

"Yes," Ji replied, "Jayden's one of the best there's ever been."

"I was talking about Kevin. He's right up there with Jayden."

"He's so graceful with the sword," Emily said next.

Lauren looked at her before answering back:

"Yes. Jayden always had that quality. Even as a child."

"I meant Kevin."

Both Ji and Lauren looked at her.

"Kevin's technique is better," Mia exclaimed.

"They are both excellent swordsmen," Lauren started.

"Practice sparring is one thing. But true skill shown in battle is what really counts," Ji finished.

"I'd hate to see what would happen if they really had to battle each other," Mike admitted.

Mia chuckled a little before responding with:

"That would never happen. Nothing could ever make Kevin fight against a fellow ranger."

"He's True Blue," Emily agreed.

A few seconds after her saying that Jayden was able to land a hit on Kevin. The male red ranger stood tall while the blue ranger hunched over slightly before he collapsed onto his knees.

"Good match, Jayden," Kevin said to the other, "I obviously need more practice."

Jayden began to sign with his hands and Lauren translated.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over a lost point."

"Okay. Let's go again!"

"You're on!"

* * *

The alarm in the house went off and all six Rangers ran to the place in trouble.

"Hold it right there, Nighlok!" Lauren yelled, "we're going to whip you into shape."

"Do you really want to tangle with me? I'm Madimont, the baddest of the bad from the Sanzu. I'm a bad, bad man."

"Let's see if you can back up all that talk," Mike taunted.

"Hmm… having backup is a good idea!" Madimont whipped the ground, "here, kitty kitty!"

The Rangers gasped as a thing popped up into their views.

"It looks like…" Kevin paused when Lauren finished the sentence with, "The Tiger Zord!"

The Tiger Zord let out a roar and growl.

"Surprised?" Madimont asked, "when the Earth cracked open and you sealed Master Xandred in the Netherworld, your Tiger Zord fell into the crevice too. I saved it and made it my pet kitty. Or should I say, pet tiggie."

The Nighlok began to laugh when Mike stepped forward.

"Your pet? No way!"

"Lauren! Jayden!" Kevin said, "we gotta get it back!"

"My spell on him is too powerful," Madimont said, "he's mine."

The Nighlok's face began to glow a bluish-purple.

"Everyone duck!" Lauren yelled. She pushed Mia to the ground while Jayden pushed Emily, the two red rangers following suit after.

"Mike! Get down!" Kevin shouted.

Madimont let a bolt of energy from himself and the blue ranger pushed the green ranger out of the way, but didn't save himself in time for he was hit with the light.

"Kevin!" Mike yelled in shock. He went to the blue ranger's side to check on his friend. Kevin then grabbed the green ranger's arms and threw him to the ground.

"Mike!" Mia said while running to his side.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked.

Kevin stood up and looked at Lauren, Jayden, and Emily.

"Kevin?" the yellow ranger asked with caution.

"He's in a trance," Lauren explained.

"I've tamed a new pet! I call him Blue," Madimont said. Lauren ran to Mia and Mike while Jayden held Emily and himself back, "now, sick 'em!"

The Nighlok whipped the ground and Kevin immediately brought out his sword to fight the others. He first targeted the green, pink, and female red rangers. Mike let out a gasp of "woah!" and dove at the girls to get them to move. The blue ranger swung his sword at Mike, then Mia, and lastly Lauren. Mike grabbed Kevin's shoulders from behind, only for the blue ranger to attack him again. The female red ranger ran in front of Mike and blocked the attack. Mia then grabbed Kevin's left arm, only to be swung around and get hit.

"Hey! Stop it!" Emily shouted. Kevin turned his attention to her and Jayden. The blue ranger began to advance toward them when Jayden ran back at him and jumped over Kevin's head. His feet landed on the blue ranger's back. He kicked off and ran forward to Madimont.

"A rabble rouser, eh? One red ranger puppet coming up!" the Nighlok said before letting out an energy ball.

Jayden drew a symbol with his Samuraizer. The energy ball hit the symbol, only for each other to cancel the other out. Jayden and Madimont then dueled for a few seconds, only for Jayden to throw the Nighlok off balance.

"Hey! No one beats me! Chew him up, Tiger Zord!"

Jayden dodged out of the way of a breath from the Zord while Kevin demorphed Mike, Mia, Emily, and Lauren.

"Yes yes yes! Good move, Blue!" Madimont said, causing Jayden to look up. He widened his eyes under the mask and thought the words 'no!' at Kevin's advance toward the demorphed Rangers. He flipped over the blue ranger's head again and stood in front of his friends and sister. He took out his red disk and spun it once it was on the bottom of the sword. He swung the sword of fire at Kevin. The other Rangers then disappeared.

* * *

The others went back to the house and got patched up.

"This isn't good," Ji said, "it's going to be very hard to break that monster's spell on the Tiger Zord and Kevin."

"We need a plan," Jayden signed before walking into the living room (?). Lauren whispered the translations to the other Rangers.

"Jayden, you must be prepared to make tough choices if need be."

"I know, Ji," he looked at the others; they looked back at him, "but let's figure out a way to break the Nighlok's hold on Kevin before it gets to that."

Ji nodded his head and the male red ranger looked away.

* * *

"It's about time, red ranger!" Madimont said when Jayden approached him and Kevin.

"Kevin, please wake up," Jayden signed, only for the Nighlok to look confused. Madimont shrugged and then snarled:

"Whatever. Make this fight count! Or I'll make Blue turn his sword on himself."

The other Rangers then ran behind the male red ranger.

"Jayden! We're here to help!" Mike said.

"No. I cannot put anyone else at risk," Jayden signed behind his back while Lauren translated.

"But-!" Mia began, but let it go.

"You want a show? I'll give you the show of your life, Nighlok!"

After Lauren told the other Rangers what he was saying, Emily yelled out his name. Madimont flipped away from them and a good ways away. He then commanded Kevin to attack the male red ranger. The blue ranger got into a fighting stance while Jayden took his Samuraizer out and morphed into the male red ranger.

"He won't hurt Kevin," Emily said with worry.

"I hope you're right," Lauren and Mia said at the same time.

Jayden and Kevin began to circle each other.

"I can't believe this is happening," Mike said.

Jayden and Kevin began to attack each other. Jayden fought harder than normal.

"What are you thinking?! That's Kevin!" the green ranger shouted.

Kevin put Jayden off balance and Lauren covered her mouth with her hands.

"Wake up, Kev!" Emily shouted.

"You're fighting Jayden, you can't do this!" Mia yelled after.

The two boys kept going at it. Eventually, Kevin blew up something in front of and behind Jayden. What, exactly, the others didn't know.

"Oh man, this is so not cool. Stop!" Mike attempted.

"Shut your pie hole!" Madimont yelled at them. He then let a bolt of yellow energy land in front of them, throwing the other rangers back, "no talking during the show!"

As they tried to get up, a man with shoulder length, black hair and a long item in his hand walked up to them. The other Rangers then got up.

"Looks like we've got a winner," the man said.

"Who're you?" Lauren asked.

"Doesn't matter who I am. What matters is who's winning, and it's not the man in blue."

"What? How can you tell?" Mia asked.

"Because he's fighting as if he's trying to win a training point round than a real duel."

They looked at the blue and male red ranger fighting.

"It's a lot different when you're fighting for survival," the man explained when Jayden jumped from the high place they were at, Kevin following suit, "you fight with instinct. You have to watch your target like a hawk. It's easy to get tired in a long battle when there's no one to say stop," Jayden then kicked Kevin in the chest, sending him to his back. The blue ranger got up while the male red ranger changed his stance.

"The red warrior has a good stance," the man continued as the others got closer to the battle, "it reduces arm fatigue. He'll stay strong. And when the blue goes for the point, the red will see his opening and he'll strike. He's looking for a decisive blow. That's the difference between these two."

The blue ranger rose his sword over his head and Jayden closed his eyes for a second before opening them.

"Come back to us, Kevin," Jayden signed in mid fight and Lauren told the others, the man included. The male red ranger blocked the incoming sword and then spun his sword disk. He then drove it through the blue ranger's torso, the sword coming out clean. Kevin then began to move in jerking movements as the spell on him lifted off.

"What have you done! Blue! My puppet!" Madimont yelled. Kevin then collapsed to the ground and the others ran to him. The man, however, stayed behind. As Jayden turned to face the Nighlok, the man uttered the words:

"I was right. The red ranger is the perfect opponent for my Uramasa."

The man then walked away as the Rangers fought Madimont to his end and got the Tiger Zord back.

* * *

Back at the house, Mike, Mia, and Emily were playing a game with their Zords. Kevin, Lauren, and Jayden sat away from the game to talk.

"After today, I don't feel much like playing," Kevin said.

"It wasn't your fault," Lauren told him while her brother nodded, "that Nighlok was the one playing games and using us as the pieces," the male red ranger then lifted the Tiger Zord disk into view, "Tiger's one of our toughest allies, and even he couldn't that Nighlok's spell."

"But I raised my sword against **you** , Jayden."

"And I raised mine against you. Sometimes we can't avoid putting each other at risk." Jayden signed while Lauren translated.

"But we have to do what's best for the greater good."

"You sound like Mentor."

"Hey! We're starting a new game! Come on!" Mia said.

Jayden, Lauren, and Kevin stood up and walked over.

"Alright," Kevin replied, "but I'm blue," he took his Zord out of his pocket.

"Yeah, I think we all agree that you're the best one to control that," Mike said.

"Hand me the dice."

Mike did so, and they got caught up in the game until dinner, which Ji cooked.

* * *

So... how was it? Yes yes, I know I said I wouldn't use another episode for "guidance", but someone asked me if I could, and I said yes. So... meh! ;P. Anyways, was it good? Bad? Other than the obvious "guidance". Any other requests for an episode? Lemme know!


	4. Understanding

I OWN NOTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR! Also, I added another code!

KEY: "Normal speak" _'Thoughts/Flashbacks'_ "Jayden's signs being translated" " **Signing to/from Jayden words the other know** "

Hope that helps :)

* * *

Jayden watched as the other Rangers piled into the living room. He knew Ji and Lauren wanted him to teach the others to learn more sign language, so he agreed once a week for teaching them. Emily and Kevin both had walked in at the same time five minutes before the scheduled meeting. Mia, Ji, and Lauren were two minutes early, and Mike walked in one minute early. When the clock struck 8:30 AM, Lauren began speaking.

"Okay, everyone! Remind me what we taught you already," she told them.

"You guys taught us 'yes', 'no', 'I don't know', 'sorry', and 'it's okay'," Kevin replied.

"Okay. Well, I think it's a good idea if you knew how to say 'hello' and 'goodbye', huh?"

The others chuckled and nodded. They were then taught 'hello', 'goodbye', 'how are you?', 'I'm good', and 'I'm not good'. Lauren then told them to practice without she or Ji translating what Jayden was saying. Mike decided to go first.

" **Hello. How are you?** "

" **I'm good. How are you?** " Jayden responded.

" **I'm good. Goodbye.** "

" **Goodbye.** "

Lauren clapped her hand on his back. Mia then went next.

" **Hello. How are you?** "

" **I'm good. How are you?** "

" **I'm good. Goodbye.** "

" **Goodbye.** "

Lauren clapped her hands in excitement and nodded. Kevin went third.

" **Hello. How're you?** "

" **I'm good. How are you?** "

" **I'm good. Goodbye.** "

" **Goodbye.** "

Lauren smiled and nodded and Emily went last.

" **Hello.** "

" **Hello.** "

" **How are you?** "

" **I don't know. Sorry.** "

" **It's okay.**

" **How are you?** "

" **I'm good. Goodbye.** "

" **Goodbye.** "

Lauren laughed at Jayden for his 'silliness' and her brother just signed something very quickly, but just slow enough that Ji caught what he was saying.

"Jayden! You apologize to your sister right now!"

Jayden went wide eyed and began to sign something very fast. Ji scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"What was that, Jayden? I didn't catch that."

The male red ranger sighed silently, but he repeated what he had signed. Lauren translated.

"What I said was that I was **sorry** because I meant it as a joke and I'll even cook dinner if I have to."

"Ah. Do you think it's a good idea to tell the others what you said?"

" **No!** They do not need to know how to say that!"

"I thought so. So, please apologize anyways, even if it was in a joking manner."

"Fine. **Sorry,** sis."

"It's okay," Lauren said while signing those words at the same time. Jayden simply scowled and signed something, to which Lauren laughed and repeated the gesture back at him.

An hour of practicing the new words, Lauren then added another couple of words and phrases in their repertoire: 'again', if they needed Jayden to repeat what he had said, and 'please sign slowly'. She then dismissed the others when the alarm went off. It was just some Moogers, so it wasn't so bad. They returned within an hour of leaving the house.

* * *

Mia was in the kitchen cooking _something_ while the others were in the living room. They were playing Truth or Dare, after learning the words 'truth' and 'dare' from Jayden.

"Okay, Mike. Truth or dare?" Kevin asked.

"Truth."

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"Course I did," Mike turned to Lauren, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever embarrass Jayden?"

Lauren laughed while Jayden buried his face in his hands.

"All the time. And we tease each other over the smallest things. Like, when we were about 13, I was taller than he was, so I always called him my little brother."

Jayden put his right fist next to his head while pointing at her with his thumb. He then moved it. Lauren glared at him with a smirk on her face. The others got confused, but she waved them off with a "you don't wanna know".

"Okay. Emily, truth or dare?" Lauren asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to play on your flute."

"Now?"

"Yep."

Emily stood up and walked away to grab it. She returned with the golden yellow flute in her hands. She began to play something that the other Rangers didn't recognize. When she was done, Mike, Kevin, Lauren, and Jayden applauded at her performance. She blushed lightly and sat back down.

"That was very beautiful, Emily," Kevin complemented.

"Thank you, Kevin! It's my turn, right?"

Lauren nodded.

"Alright. Jayden, truth or dare?"

" **Truth.** "

"What made you become a selective mute?"

He sat in shock for a moment. He didn't expect this question. He slowly lifted his hand to sign something when Mia came in, saying that it was lunch time. Lauren ran to the kitchen while the others only walked. They sat in their seats at the island and began to (or attempted to) eat.

"Oh, and Jayden?" Mia asked.

" **Yes?** "

"I made sure it wasn't too hot this time."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

Mia looked confused, so Lauren translated for him and she told them to remember 'thank you', as he sometimes used it.

"I gotta know. Why do we need to know how to sign things back at Jayden even though we can talk back? Like, I understand the understanding what he's saying at us, but why do we have to know how to respond back?" Mike asked.

"Because if we ever need to be discrete in battle, we can communicate to each other without the Nighlok knowing what we're saying," Lauren responded back.

"How do we know that they don't know what we're saying, though?" Emily asked in curiosity.

Jayden signed something at Lauren and she nodded in response. He then signed something to the others and Lauren translated.

"I signed something to Kevin during the battle the other day, and Madimont didn't know what I was saying. In fact, he got really confused. I talked with Lauren, and she said that the other Nighlok don't know what sign language is. Therefore, they cannot understand it."

"That makes sense," Mia nodded.

The Rangers then began to eat, or try to eat, lunch. Jayden put the food in his mouth and learned that Mia did indeed make it cooler. _Much_ cooler. It was cold! But he didn't question anything and tried to swallow the stuff. He gagged a bit but he got it down. His stomach flipped on him, but he ignored it. Besides, he had had worse.

~~~!~~~

Lunch was over and the Rangers were training outside. Mia and Kevin were exchanging hits while Emily and Mike were jabbing their training swords at each other. Lauren and Jayden were doing hand-to-hand combat. Lauren kicked at Jayden's feet and he jumped over it. He then tried to punch at his sister, only or her to duck under it. They repeated the same moves for a bit until the male red ranger heard a gasp from Mike when Emily hit him. He also heard her ask him if he was okay, to which he said he was just fine. She nodded and they trained some more. When training was over with, he only had one thought in mind.

' _Am I… am I feeling… love?!'_

* * *

So... was it good? Bad? Different? I wanna know! Reviews help me learn from my mistakes :). Also, any other episodes you guys want to see me use for "guidance"? Lemme know in the reviews! I have gotten a request already. And before you ask, yes, Antonio will be in this. It's just going to be a few chapters before he comes in :P. Until next chapter!


	5. Day Off

I OWN NOTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR! Here's the key of you forgot again :)

KEY: "Normal speak" _'Thoughts/Flashbacks'_ "Jayden's signs being translated" " **Signing to/from Jayden words the others know** "

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hey, guys! Guess what?" Mike asked as he went inside the Shiba house, his skateboard in hand and helmet on head.

"You overslept," Kevin asked, "again."

The girls giggled while Mike answered back:

"Yeah, well that's nothing new."

"So, what's up?" Emily asked.

"Ji just told me he wanted us to take the day off."

"Really?" Lauren asked.

"This isn't a joke?" Mia asked.

"But, we just started our workout," Kevin said before kicking the nearby punching bag.

"Dude, you're telling me that you're gonna disobey a direct order from your samurai mentor?" Mike asked.

"Well, I guess not."

They laughed and Mia started to pace.

"What to do," she started, "I could shop for shoes that are designed for fighting monsters… or I could catch a flick?"

"But it's such a beautiful day!" Emily protested, "it'd be a shame to stay cooped up inside."

"Em, I could teach you how to shred," Mike offered while holding his skateboard and helmet out to her.

"How about Rainbow's End? I've never been on a rollercoaster before," Lauren suggested.

"What? Never?"

"They don't have amusement parks out where I'm from, so I haven't been on one either," Emily admitted.

"Then it's settled," Mia said.

"Rainbow's End, here we come!" Mike yelled.

The others agreed and began walking to the door. As they were walking out, Jayden was walking in.

"Hey, Jayden!" Kevin started. Jayden raised an eyebrow, "we're going to the amusement park."

"Have fun," Lauren translated.

"You're not coming with us?"

"Not this time. There's something I need to do."

Jayden then began walking away.

"He's so mysterious sometimes. I wonder what's so important," Mia wondered.

"Our day off is waiting (A.N.: I couldn't tell what he was saying)," Mike said, "Jayden can take care of himself! Come on!" he then ran out the door, the others following. Kevin held back for a moment to turn and look where Jayden had disappeared. He sighed and followed his friends.

Meanwhile, Jayden opened the box in his hands that had a beetle on the front and a red-orange disk inside. He took it out and looked at its design. He then let a determined look cross his features.

~~~!~~~

"I wonder why Jayden didn't come," Kevin asked himself.

"He seemed to have a lot on his mind," Mia responded.

"We'll bring him back some cotton candy to cheer him up!" Emily said with a smile.

"Wait!" Kevin stopped in his tracks, "maybe this is a test. A samurai never takes a day off!"

"Kev, stop being paranoid," Mia soothed.

"Look, if he wanted us to stay, he would have said so," Mike responded.

"I don't think Jayden will take a day off until the last Nighlok is defeated. No, I know he won't," Lauren piped up.

"Okay, I'll stay for a while," Kevin said with a smile.

"Whatever, Kev. The rides are awaiting!" Mike yelled. The others followed, giggling all the way to their first ride.

* * *

Jayden put the disk from the box onto the back of his sword and spun it. He swung the sword around while fire engulfed it. He concentrated on getting the flame hotter and bigger. It then fired back on him and he let the sword go. He stumbled back and landed on his butt, the sword landing a ways away. Jayden groaned while Ji picked the sword up.

"You're not ready to use the beetle disk yet. You're literally playing with fire," he told his student, "Jayden, you must be prepared to give a hundred percent of yourself. Not just physically, but mentally."

"But I'm giving a hundred and ten percent!" Jayden signed.

"Yes, but you're lacking balance in your life. You're pushing yourself too hard," Jayden stood up at Ji's words and yelped at the pain running through him, "and that's not letting you be at your best."

"Yeah, maybe I am pushing myself hard. But I'm the male red ranger now. I have to be the best and keep getting better."

Jayden then took the sword from Ji with a bit of force and walked a little ways away in the sandy pit. Ji followed him.

"I understand why you stayed behind today," Mentor started, "but there was a time when you and Lauren were younger when we all trained hard. But you still allowed yourself to have fun, just like Lauren did and does," Jayden looked away and closed his eyes before Ji continued, "I know you wanted to go with the others."

"The Nighlok grow stronger! I must master this beetle disk before it's too late."

"The responsibility you and Lauren bear is great. But while you need to master the disk, you also need to master balance in your life. As a samurai."

Jayden took this into thought before walking to the center of the sandy pit. He then took the sword and swung it in front of him. Ji watched before nodding to himself and walked away.

* * *

"That was fun," Mia exclaimed. The other Rangers nodded and agreed.

A Nighlok appeared out of nowhere and the others heard screaming.

"That sounds like trouble!" Kevin exclaimed.

"So much for my normal day," Lauren said with a sigh before the others ran after her to the Nighlok. The others began to fight the monster. It was about to hit the people, but Mike and Kevin, in their Ranger forms, blocked the attack with their swords. Mia, Emily, and Lauren helped the people escape.

"That's enough, Dreadhead!" Kevin yelled.

"You're sayin' there's somethin' wrong with my hair?" Dreadhead asked.

"Yeah! It's so dreadful, it needs a trim!" Mike countered before trying to attack him. The force bubble around the Nighlok made him bounce back and get hit by Dreadhead. The girls ran over to him, Lauren shouting out, "Mike!"

"Purty colors!" the Nighlok taunted. The girls and Kevin attacked him next, only for the same thing that happened to Mike happen to them. They watched and ducked in horror as he came closer and almost hit them with his gun shots. Jayden ran over and tried to hit the Nighlok, but didn't land a hit on him. They were suddenly behind a big, red sword that Jayden's had transformed into.

"What are we gonna do?" Mike asked.

Jayden took out a red-orange disk from his belt and attached it to the big, red sword.

"Woah!" Lauren exclaimed.

"What is that?" Emily asked.

"I've never seen that before!" Mia added.

Before Jayden could use it, Dreadhead began drying out and retreated. Behind the helmet, Jayden let out a silent breath of relief.

* * *

"Man. That monster was working some bad mojo," Mike exclaimed.

"I don't mean to sound like that Nighlok, but our spin swords and symbol power were… well, useless," Mia added.

"It's scary to think about what he could have done to us if he hadn't dried out," Kevin said.

"No thanks! I'd rather think about how we can beat him!" said Emily.

"Exactly, Emily!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Fear is the enemy! If you believe in yourselves, you can win any battle! Confidence, is what brings power!" Ji told them.

"You weren't there," Mike started, "our weapons couldn't touch him."

"That's not true!" Lauren said while standing up. The other Rangers looked at her, "don't forget, we did injure him."

"I'm working to master a new power," Jayden signed while Ji translated. Jayden reached into his back pocket and took out the beetle disk to show the others.

"So that's what you've been doing today," Lauren said.

"A new disk!" Kevin exclaimed, "what is it?"

"There are secret disks," Ji started, "passed down from previous generations of samurai."

"Most have been lost in battle," Lauren explained, "that may be the only one left."

"With this, we at least stand a chance of beating the Nighlok!" Lauren translated for Jayden.

"However, in order to master this disk, one needs double the samurai power they already have."

Mike facepalmed while Jayden signed and Ji translated.

"Don't worry, you all focus on recovering."

"But twice as much power? Can you really handle that?" Mike asked.

"Thanks to Ji, Lauren and I have been trained to believe we can do anything we put our minds to."

"So, why didn't you use it earlier?"

The others looked at him with question in their eyes. A look of self-doubt crossed Jayden's face before it turned into a glare directed at Mike. He then walked away. Mike put a face of confusion on. Once out of sight, Jayden began to think:

' _Do I really have it in me to master this disk? I'll train all day and night if I have to.'_

* * *

That night, Ji walked to the edge of the sandy pit from earlier to see Jayden was in the middle practicing the disk. He crouched behind a rock to watch. Jayden was again thrown back from his sword, this time landing on his back.

"Jayden!" Ji said quiet enough that Jayden wouldn't hear him.

Jayden went back to the big, red sword and picked it up, attempting the disk a second time, only to get the same results. He tried again a third time, but no better. He did a backflip to try and land on his feet when he was tossed back, but tripped over his heels and fell on his back.

' _My team; the whole world is depending on me. I can do this. I must do this!'_ Jayden thought while picking up the sword a fourth time.

"Believe, Jayden," Ji said softly while coming out from behind the rock, "you can do it, Jayden! I know you can!"

* * *

The next morning, Jayden had fallen asleep in the middle of the pit, the sword still in his grasp. Mentor ran to him.

"Jayden! Are you okay?!" he knelt down next to his student's head. He reached to shake his shoulders before recoiling back.

' _You should have given it a rest! But just like when you were a kid, you insisted on doing things until you got sick,'_ Ji thought, _'you will never stop trying to save others.'_

Thinking it over, Ji decided to shake Jayden's shoulder.

"Wake up. The Nighlok is back!"

Jayden slowly got up and wobbled a bit before getting his bearings. He gave a small, exhausted smile before going to find the others.

* * *

The Rangers were fighting Dreadhead but were getting knocked and shot down. The Nighlok then pointed his gun at Lauren's chest. She immediately froze.

"There's no point in trying to stand up, 'cause I'm about to knock you down for good!"

"Lauren!" Mike shouted.

"Oh no!" Emily yelled.

Just then, the Lion Zord flew into the barrel of the gun, knocking it away from Lauren's chest. It then attacked Dreadhead.

"It's Jayden!" Mike exclaimed.

"What's this!?" the Nighlok asked. Jayden slung the big, red sword over his shoulder, "that big blade of yours ain't buying no respect from me! If'in you wanna tangle, suit yourself!"

"Woah! Careful, Jayden!" Emily yelped.

"Well? I'ma waitin'," Dreadhead said. Jayden didn't talk, sign, or move, "what's keepin' ya, scaredy cat?!"

"What? Why doesn't he charge?" Kevin asked.

"Come on, Jayden! Go for it!" Mike yelled.

Jayden opened his belt and paused before reaching for the beetle disk. The others gasped in shock.

"I see why he's holding back," Mia said.

"Sheesh, I've seen glaciers that move faster than you!" Dreadhead exclaimed while pointing his gun at the male red ranger.

"Jayden!" Lauren, Emily, and Kevin shouted.

"Smash him, Jay!" Mike yelled.

Jayden still didn't move.

"Hey, poser! Is that all you got?" the monster taunted while moving his gun forward toward the male red ranger. The other Rangers gasped in shock again.

"JAYDEN!" they all shouted at him.

He closed his eyes in thought.

' _I gotta try!'_

The male red ranger took the disk and put it on the big, red sword. He took his right hand off to sign something. Lauren translated for the Rangers while Dreadhead looked confused.

"Fire Smasher! Cannon blast mode!"

The sword became engulfed in flames and he groaned. After a couple of seconds, it turned into a shooter of sorts. Lauren widened her eyes in shock and told them to put their power disks into the slot in the back of the big sword. She put her power disk into the slot, followed by Kevin, Mia, Mike, and Emily's.

"Whatcha got there, boy? A rainbow pea shooter?" the Nighlok asked with a taunt.

"Five disk beetle cannon!" he signed. Lauren told the other Rangers, and they knelt behind him. He shot and it fired. It hit Dreadhead and they defeated him after he went Mega Mode.

* * *

"I'm so glad that Mentor gave us another day off," Mia said when they were back at the amusement park.

"Me too. We all needed it," Lauren agreed.

"It's only fair since our last one involved fighting with the Nighlok!" Mike exclaimed.

"Well, if Mentor felt that it was alright, I guess I shouldn't argue," Kevin said with a smile.

"Who's gonna argue? We've cotton candy!" Emily said while running to them, Jayden walking behind her. They handed out one cotton candy stick for each person.

"This really isn't allowed with my training diet," Kevin said.

"That's true. But it's okay," Lauren translated for Jayden, "cotton candy or a day off from training can be good for you. Ji reminded me that keeping balance in life is important. It lets us be at our best."

Emily grinned and looked up at Jayden and he looked back at her. They locked eyes for a moment before looking away. Kevin rolled his eyes but took a huge bite of the cotton candy.

"Come on, you stick in the mud!" Mike exclaimed, "the rides are this way!"

The green ranger then led the blue and female red Rangers to the rides. Mia and Emily ran after them with Emily saying "my first rollercoaster!". Jayden walked behind them, shaking his head in amusement. They went on a ride with Emily and Jayden in the front; Mike and Kevin in the second row; and Mia and Lauren in the third row; all of them were having a fun time.

* * *

So... how was it? good? Bad? I wanna know! Any other "guidance" episodes? Lemme know! The next "guidance" episode is the one where Antonio comes in, just to let you all know :).

As always, keep on reading!


	6. Unexpected Arrival

I'm back with another update! Yay! Anyways, I couldn't think of any "custom" story line for another chapter, so... this what I got! I'll do my best with updates, but school is coming up, so... ANYWAYS, here's the key in case you need it! (Does anyone need it?)

KEY: "Normal speak" _'Thoughts/Flashbacks'_ "Jayden's signs being translated" " **Signing to/from Jayden words the others know** "

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR!

* * *

The Rangers ran out of the Shiba house in search of a Nighlok as the alarm went off. They ran through the streets but stopped as nothing was there.

"So, where's the Nighlok?" Mike asked.

The others shrugged but looked at Jayden when he put his arms up as if to protect his face. He turned around, looking for what had gone by.

"Jayden, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

He started to put his hand up to sign but shook his head. Kevin bent down to pick up something.

"Something definitely triggered this gap sensor," Kevin commented.

"Yeah, but what?" Mia asked.

"Let's go," Lauren said.

Kevin put the gap sensor back where it was and followed her, as well as the others.

"That was fast," Ji commented when the Rangers got to the house.

"Doesn't take long to deal with nothing," Mike replied.

"The gap sensor was working fine, but no Nighlok," Kevin reported, "we didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

They all looked up when they heard something hit the outside of the house. They looked at Lauren, and she went towards the door to see what had happened. She opened the door only to find an arrow with a note on it. Bringing it inside, the others looked at her expectantly.

"It just says 'see you soon'," she told them.

"See you soon?" Mia asked, "what? A Nighlok attack?"

"No," Ji said, "not here at least. The house is protected by defensive symbols."

"And they're doing a good job. I mean, someone shot this arrow," he then took a whiff of the paper, "something fishy about this."

"Obviously," Emily said.

"No, I mean there's really something fishy. Smell."

She complied, only to pull away from the stench.

That night, Lauren was drawing symbols when she sensed something behind her. She turned around, using the paintbrush as a weapon.

"Where are you?!" she shouted.

The others ran to her room and opened the door.

"Lauren, what's up?" Mike asked.

"Something's here."

Something ruffled her hair.

"There! Did you feel that?"

"No! What did you feel?" Kevin asked.

"Shh!"

She pulled her Samuraizer out and walked to her closet. She opened the door, only for a dummy to fall out. They screamed and backed up.

"Don't scare us like that!" Mia exclaimed.

"I could have sworn there was something," Lauren said.

"Relax, dude. There's nothing here," Mike told her.

"There is definitely something other-worldly here. I sensed it!"

"Sorry, Lauren. We didn't sense anything," Mia said, "could it be your imagination?"

"Lauren."

They turned around to see Ji in the doorway.

"It's important to trust your instincts. But I don't feel another presence," Mentor told her.

Jayden suddenly took his Samurai sword out and swung it, stopping right in front of Emily's nose. She let out a gasp of shock. He dropped the sword and signed the word 'sorry' over and over again.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Lauren asked her brother.

He looked away and nodded before signing something else.

"What do you mean, 'you felt a presence earlier'?! Why didn't you say something?!"

He let a flash of hurt go across his eyes before they hardened and narrowed. Taking his sword, he walked away. He signed something and Lauren whispered it to the others.

"Where are you?"

He walked past Ji, Lauren following. Ji looked at the twin's retreating backs. They all followed the red rangers to the training room. Looking inside, the others could see Jayden and Lauren looking for something. They stood in the doorway.

"They've really got that flipping out thing down pat, huh?" Mike commented.

"Anybody else feel anything?" Kevin asked.

The girls looked at him and shook their heads.

In town, Mike, Mia, Kevin, Emily, and Lauren were looking for anything suspicious only to find a fish seller. With the same writing as the arrow paper. After not so successfully trying to catch the guy, Mike got a call on his Samuraizer.

"Hello?"

"I just found a note from Jayden saying he's headed for Spring Valley," Ji told him, "it must have something to do with what he and Lauren have been sensing."

"Jayden went to Spring Valley on his own?"

He and the others stood up.

"Alright, we're on our way."

"Mia, Kevin, and I'll go. You and Emily go after the fish guy," Lauren stated.

Nodding, they parted ways.

Once Mia, Kevin, and Lauren got to Spring Valley, they saw a Nighlok and figured out it was the Nighlok that had triggered the gap sensor and also that it was what the twin red rangers had been sensing. The four of them eventually got over powered and had to call for Mike and Emily. Eventually, a gold and blue clad man came up to save the day, calling himself the gold ranger. Once the battle was over, they all talked to him to see who he was.

"Hey! Hey! How 'bout that, guys? Was that golden with a capital g or what?" the golden colored ranger asked.

"Start talking! What's your story?!" Kevin asked.

The gold ranger demorphed and Jayden's eyes widened, along with Lauren's.

"I just came to help because of all the Nighlok showing up. Guys, I'm on your side. Tell 'em, Jay; Lori."

The others turned around to see Jayden and Lauren smiling.

"Antonio?" Jayden signed.

"Is that really you, Antonio?" Lauren asked.

"Haha! I knew you two would remember me!"

Jayden smiled bigger while Lauren shook her head with a small smile.

"I can't believe it's really you," Jayden signed while Lauren translated for the other Rangers.

"Believe it, baby, I'm back! And I'm ready for some action," Antonio said while going up to Jayden. Lauren stepped towards the others. Antonio started to punch and kick the air before attempting to punch Jayden, only to be stopped by a hand.

"You still think you can take me?" Antonio asked.

Jayden's only response was a cheeky grin and pushing the hand away. The two got into battle stances and stood still for a moment before Antonio attacked Jayden, the male red ranger dodging all of the gold ranger's attacks and vice versa. They stood still again and Jayden smirked. Antonio went in for the kill but got his foot caught when he tried to kick the other male's head. Jayden chuckled silently, but let the foot go.

"Nice," Antonio said.

"If I learned anything recently, it's to trust my instincts," Jayden signed while Lauren translated for the other Rangers next to her.

"That guy's amazing!" Emily commented, "I vote he should join our team."

"Wait," Kevin started, "he's good today, but one battle doesn't make him a Samurai."

"Say what you want, but today, Antonio definitely delivered his golden moment," Mia exclaimed.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Lemme know! And if anyone has any ideas for a custom story, lemme know, and I'll do my best :). I have one idea, but I want to use it later on in the story. And, yikes! I got to try and finish up another chapter for a couple of my other stories. Until next time!


End file.
